This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Administrative Core A: Dennis J. O'Callaghan The COBRE Administrative Core is actively involved in the development of the careers of the five Junior Faculty Members within the COBRE-supported Center for Molecular and Tumor Virology (CMTV). To this end, several CMTV members work with Dr. Dennis O'Callaghan, Center Director and Principal Investigator, to administer the many activities of the Center including periodic meetings of the CMTV faculty, the Virology Colloquium, the Fortnightly Virology Research Conference, schedules of Visiting Scientists, and the weekly Virology Journal Club.